


The Little Dragon & Little Lion

by Drarry_And_Ereri_Forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I'm so bad at tagging, M/M, Possessive Behaviour, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Possessive Harry, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_And_Ereri_Forever/pseuds/Drarry_And_Ereri_Forever
Summary: Draco was almost forced to become a Death Eater, but his lover, Harry, took him away with him to destroy the Horcruxes; and in the end, Draco helped Harry in the last battle against Voldemort. However, no-one except those two plus Ron and Hermione knows, and they only think those two are friends; and while Hermione considers Draco a good friend now, Ron is still slightly annoyed but now tries his best to hide it. Also, Snape doesn't die.Now, because the seventh-years didn't really get the year to learn, they are coming back to redo that year. A lot of things can happen in a year!I am so crap at summaries, but here you go. This could be a Oneshot but could become a series, if people want.





	1. Coming Out To The Public

It was in the late afternoon on Saturday. In the Room of Requirement, there was currently a three-seater settee in front of a lit fireplace. On the settee, Draco was taking up two-thirds of it because he was lying down with his head on his lover's lap. Harry, as soon as Draco had laid his head down, started stroking the blond-white hair; which made Draco nearly purr with delight. It was then that Harry noticed that his boyfriend was huffing every so often, and that made him a little worried because it meant something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Harry asked, voice noting mild concern while looking down into his lover's eyes.

"To be honest, it's nothing," Draco said, tone slightly annoyed, "but I know you're going to keep asking until I say, so I'll tell you." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "I'm getting tired of having to keep up this charade, of having to pretend to hate you in front of others. I wish we could just be together, always. I don't give a fuck what other people think, I love you and want to show it to the world, my Little Lion." Draco sobbed a bit at the end.

Harry, for the moment, was silent because he was so touched he didn't know what to say. Eventually, he came out with, "I love you too, my Little Dragon, and I also want to show my love for you to the world, both wizarding and muggle. I also don't give a damn what others think; and, honestly, I hate having to fight with you, even if it is just made-up." Harry then got Draco to sit up, and he hugged him close.

"Thank you, Harry," said Draco, crying a little now, at the heart-warming, love-filled statements.

After a minute, Harry released his grip and brought Draco to his side, with his arm around his waist, protectively and possessively, while his boyfriend did the same. "I have an idea," Harry said, with his lover's head resting against his shoulder, "Tomorrow, at breakfast, I'll sit with you at the Slytherin table, and then at dinner, you sit with me at the Gryffindor table, and we can act like normal lovers and let other people see so that, a) people won't try to hit on you anymore, b)people won't try to hit on me anymore, and c) so people will get it in your head that you aren't and never were a Death Eater. What do you think of that, my Little Dragon?"

Draco stared into space while thinking about it. Eventually, he said, "That actually sounds great; and it helps that we haven't got anything to lose."

Harry beamed when Draco finished, loving the fact that he felt the same. "Brilliant," he said, happily, "Does this also mean we sit next to each other in lessons since we're doing the exact same stuff because we both want to be professors here?" His smile became even wider when Draco nodded. "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask for a very long time, but completely forgot. I noticed that you always seem to blush a bit when I did wandless magic and spoke parseltongue, so I was wondering if you had, like, a kink for them?" asked Harry.

Draco blushed before answering, "Yeah, apparently I do," while smiling sheepishly, "You don't think it's weird, do you?"

"Of course I don't, I love everything about you," Harry replied with a smile. He then did a quick  _Tempus_ and found that they both had to go back to their respective dromitories. "It's time to leave, my Little Dragon, I'll wait for you outside the Great Hall, yeah?"

Draco nodded and said, "Yeah, see you tomorrow morning, my Little Lion."

They then got up, shared a quick, passionate kiss,  and held each other for a couple of seconds, before going to the door, and heading to their own dorms.

* * *

The next day, Harry stood outside the great hall, waiting for Draco to come down. It was then, that Draco came over to Harry and looked around, before holding Harry's hand and smiling at him. "Good morning, my Little Lion."

"Hello, my Little Dragon," Harry replied, grinning, "Now, when we go in there, I will go with you and sit next to you, and we can act like a couple. Aswell as wanting to be with you, I also want to make sure Pansy, and everyone else at the table, knows you're taken."

"Okay then," Draco said, "This is also going to be the longest I've smiled in public, aswell," giving Harry a large grin, "Well, let's go make them faint from shock," laughing along with his boyfriend, before going in, and facing the crowds.

Thankfully, the Gryffindors -and Ravenclaws, Harry also pointed out- didn't see them walk in, so the suprise will be there for them at dinner. The Hufflepuffs noticed, but most just spared a glance before going back to their breakfast. However, almost half of the Slytherins stopped and just stared, some suprised, some confused and others just angry. Thankfully, thought Harry, Draco sits near the door. Even with all the stares, Draco kept walking until he got to his seat. Draco looked at Harry and motioned to the currently unoccupied seat next to his, before sitting down.

Draco poured himself some tea, before putting cream on a few scones for himself; while Harry got his pumpkin juice and a few slices of toast. And still no-one around them had said a word.

Pansy, the girl who had a not-so-secret-crush on Draco, gathered up the courage and asked the question everyone was thinking, "Potter, why the fuck are you sitting here, next to Draco, no-less?" She asked, a little angrily and ever-so-slightly possessive at the end.

Harry noticed this, so decided he wanted to break her heart, and Harry noticed he was slightly sadistic. He smiled at her, despite her tone, while slipping his arm around Draco's waist and placed a quick kiss onto his cheek, before saying, "Is there something wrong with sitting next to my boyfriend, lover and soulmate?"

Everyone's eyes widened at that, and there were also a few gasps too. "Mate, that's not true, right?" Blaise asked, who was sitting across from them.

Draco answered that by leaning into Harry, murmuring something to Harry, before sitting in his lover's lap slightly and saying, "Does it look like it isn't true? I love Harry with my entire being, and have done for more than a year. I never wanted to be a Death Eater, and Harry saved me from that, plus I helped him kill Voldemort. He also taught me not to be afraid of anything. He is the literal reason for why I live, and I will go insane without him. Also, if anyone even thinks of taking him from me, or me from him, I will do everything to get him back." With that, he looked into Harry's eyes, which were full of pride, love and passion, and snogged him in-front of the Slytherins around him.

When they finished, everyone looked like they had one hundred and one questions, and decided to put them out of their misery for once.


	2. A/N

Okay, so. 

How many of you actually, like, want me to continue his? Because I completely forgot about it, and it was only because I got an email saying someone put kudos on it that I remembered it. So please comment if you would like me to continue. 

Have a good life!  
X

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt you will, but comment/message me if you think I should carry on.  
> Thanks for reading my first FanFic!


End file.
